The accumulation of newspapers in the home or in the office occurs at an ever-increasing pace as a result of the increased volume of the newspapers. Additionally, environmental laws now mandate recycling for newspapers and in many instances, in many communities, newspapers are only collected on certain days of the month or alternatively, must be delivered by the user to a preordained disposal location. In most all instances, the requirement is that the newspapers be bundled with cord, not be encased in a plastic disposal bag and be bundled in a certain size or configuration.
In most instances, it will take several days to accumulate the newspapers to the volume acceptable by the recycling agency. Then, the homeowner or office worker must stack the newspapers and tie them in bundles for disposal. This procedure is often time-consuming, awkward and results in newsprint ink being deposited on the individual attempting to bundle the newspapers. Additionally, the storage of the newspapers presents a problem while waiting to accumulate the necessary number in order to effectuate the proper size of the bundle. This accumulation often results in an eyesore in the room or office or the additional step of storing the newspapers in a closet or garage until the necessary volume has been accumulated.
The Applicant's invention relates to an aesthetic container which could even be suitable for room display, but could be stored in a closet or garage and which permits the papers to be accumulated until the correct volume has been acquired, the papers being stored in the container awaiting the predetermined volume, and the container automatically dispersing the substantial quantity of twine or cord required to secure the predetermined amount of newspapers, the twine or cord fashioned within the container on a series of guidepins to allow the operator to secure the bundle of papers with a minimum of inconvenience.